1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound apparatus, method of changing sound characteristics and a data-recording medium on which a sound-correction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, even in the case of having a plurality of output channels such as speakers of a car audio system, for example, the same correction operation using the same correction circuit was performed for the plurality of output channels, and then the audio signal was sent to the plurality of speakers and the sound was output.
However, of sound apparatuses having speakers, there are sound apparatuses that can correct the delay time for each transmission path (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open patent application no. 2000-217197).
In the case of the conventional technology constructed as described above, there was a problem in that a correction operation, such as removal of the low-frequency sound, was performed by a correction circuit even though distortion did not occur in the output from a speaker having excellent low-frequency reproduction capability, such as a in the case of a large-diameter speaker. Also, when a correction circuit was used that was suitable for a speaker with excellent reproduction capability, there was a problem in that a correction operation, such as sufficient removal of the low-frequency sound in a speaker having poor low-frequency reproduction capability, such as a small-diameter speaker, was not performed, and the output became distorted.